Because I'm Here for You
by lilinkecil
Summary: Siwon tidak pernah mengerti, bagaimana mungkin adik angkatnya –Cho Kyuhyun- selalu terlihat kuat. Dia tak pernah melihat adiknya menangis, meskipun ia harus menjalani hidup yang tak mudah. Brothership WonKyu!


**Because I'm Here for You  
**

Pairing:

Wonkyu

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Genre:

Family, a bit fluff, a bit angst

Disclaimer:

The idea is mine, Siwon belongs to god and his family

But Kyuhyun is mine.. (ngarep) :D

Warning:

Cerita agak menyimpang dari prolog.. *sigh*

no yaoi (cuma hampir aja)

gaje

typos

Rate:

T (?)

.

.

.

Enjoy ! :D

_**Prolog**  
_

Siwon tidak pernah mengerti, bagaimana mungkin adik angkatnya –Cho Kyuhyun- selalu terlihat kuat. Dia tak pernah melihat adiknya menangis, meskipun ia harus menjalani hidup yang tak mudah. Kyuhyun, anak lelaki yang pintar, rajin berhati lembut meskipun terkadang tertutup dengan sifat jailnya dan kata – katanya yang pedas, adalah Kyuhyun yang Siwon kenal. Setelah 8 tahun hidup bersama, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat dinding pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh, dan ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Perasaan yang selalu disembunyikannya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh, dan Siwon tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. .

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun"

.

"Menangis? Untuk apa? Menangis tak ada dalam kamusku"

.

-Cho Kyuhyun-

"Hey,aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku terlahir untuk menjagamu, dan selalu ada untukmu "

.

.

"Bahkan jika mereka semua memusuhimu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu"

-Choi SIwon-

All they know is that they're made for each other.

.

.

.

Mereka terdiam.

Tidak ada satupun yang bicara, membiarkan keheningan itu berlanjut dan hanyut disana

Karena kata-kata akan merusak suasana saat itu.

Hening

Tapi mereka berdua menyukainya, menikmatinya

Sampai kapanpun, rangkaian huruf-huruf itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka saat itu

Sampai salah satu dari mereka memutuskan memecah keheningan tersebut

"Thank you, Hyung"

Membuat yang satu lagi tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Siwon menatap pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kemerahan dan berambut hitam-kecoklatan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, meskipun tidak lebih tinggi dari Siwon sendiri, dan cenderung kurus itu terbalut mantel coklat gelap. Warnanya kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu. Tampan, kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok pemuda itu, namun tidak melebihi ketampanan Siwon, tentu saja.

Siwon melihat adiknya itu sedang sibuk, berkutat dengan rumus-rumus dan angka-angka yang tidak Siwon mengerti. Pemuda itu adiknya? Itu benar. Pemuda itu adiknya, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau pemuda itu adiknya, kenapa tidak mirip? Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun bukan adik kandungnya, tapi adik angkatnya.

"Kyu, makanan sudah datang, singkirkan bukumu, ayo makan dulu." Siwon merapikan alat tulis Kyuhyun, dan meletakkannya di samping meja. Memberikan ruang lebih untuk piring-piring berisi makanan yang dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan. Mereka sedang makan diluar, disebuah restaurant tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun sekolah.

"Ah ya" hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun, lalu ia melakukan apa yang Siwon katakan, membereskan bukunya.

"Jangan kebanyakan belajar, banyak belajar banyak lupa, tidak belajar tidak lupa." Siwon memecahkan keheningan, tersenyum kecil karena perkataannya sendiri.

"huh? Bodoh" Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, terdiam menatap makanan di hadapannya, hanya suara tawa Siwon yang terdengar.

"Kapan olimpiade matematika itu mulai?"

"Karantina dimulai 3 minggu lagi." Jawab yang lebih muda, masih melihat ke piringnya, memainkan makanan yang ada disana.

"Berhenti memainkan makananmu, dan berhenti memisahkan sayurannya. Kau juga harus memakan sayuran itu." Siwon menatap adiknya, yang berhenti memainkan makanan, namun masih memisahkan sayuran-sayuran yang ada disana. "Hei Kyu, kau takut?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka sampai di restaurant itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Siwon. Tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah takut sesuatu, hyung."

Siwon terbangun tengah malam. Ia melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 03.00 pagi. Ia mencoba tidur lagi. Tapi tidak bisa, kerongkongannya terasa haus. Segelas air yang ia butuhkan, setelah itu, mungkin ia bisa kembali tidur, pikirnya.

Dengan enggan, ia langkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan. Baru saja ia akan turun tangga, saat dilihatnya lampu kamar kyuhyun masih menyala.

_Apa yang dilakukan anak itu jam segini?_

Ia memutar tubuhnya, kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Dibuka pintunya perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun terduduk disana, di meja belajar, membelakanginya.

_Belajar? Seharusnya bisa kutebak._

Kyuhyun, meregangkan tubuhnya. Dua jam duduk di depan meja belajar tentu saja membuatnya pegal. Kepalanya menangkap bayangan pintu yang terbuka, ia menoleh, mendapatkan kakaknya berdiri disana, mengintip.

"Jangan mengintip"

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ketahuan ya?"

"Bodoh"

"Hei, sopan sedikit, aku ini kakakmu" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan menjitak kepalanya, cukup keras untuk membuat bocah itu meringis.

"Kenapa bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Siwon bukanlah orang yang biasa bangun malam seperti ini. Ia putar tubuhnya, menghadap Siwon yang saat itu memilih untuk duduk di kasur Kyuhyun.

"Haus? Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba terbangun. Kau? Kutebak, tidak tidur dari tadi setelah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja aku tidur, kau pikir aku ini apa? Robot? Baru bangun 2 jam yang lalu." Kyuhyun bangkit, lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur, memejamkan matanya, disebelahnya Siwon masih terduduk.

SIwon menatap Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya disebelahnya, wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada meja belajar yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia berdiri, menghampiri meja itu. Setumpuk kertas berisi coretan-coretan dan buku soal-soal -yang jika dipukulkan ke kepala, bisa membuat orang pingsan saking tebalnya- memenuhi meja tersebut. Namun ada satu tumpuk kertas dijilid yang menarik minat Siwon, tertutup diantara tumpukan kertas kotretan. Diambil kertas itu, dilihatnya, huruf-huruf besar bertuliskan "Proposal Kegiatan" terlampir disana. Dibukanya halaman demi halaman, dilihatnya coretan-coretan dan catatan kecil -tulisan tangan adiknya- ada disana. Diambilnya kertas lain yang hampir sama, totalnya ada 3 kertas dijilid yang hampir serupa dengan satu yang dipegangnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap benda yang berada di genggaman kakaknya. Mengernyit sejenak, memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Ah, proposal kegiatan. Kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membaca itu kan?"

Siwon merenggut, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan, Siwon tau itu. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang ia ingin menjejalkan brokoli yang tidak Kyuhyun suka itu kedalam mulutnya, agar ia belajar bicara yang lebih sopan sedikit.

"Kau ini, aku tahu tentu saja. Maksudku, kenapa ini ada padamu? Acara apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku ketua klub matematika, proposal itu untuk mengajukan dana pada sekolah, dan satu lagi untuk kelengkapan fasilitas. Yang lainnya, proposal kegiatan student council, ada 2 acara besar yang akan dilaksanakan bulan ini."

"lalu? Seingatku kau bukan anggota student council, benar?"

"ya, tapi acara itu cukup besar, festival olahraga se Seoul dan Festival tahun baru, mereka mengadakan open recruitment, dan memintaku membantu memeriksa proposal dan kelengkapan berkas calon peserta."

Siwon terdiam mendengarnya, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia berdiri.

"Aku mau mengambil minum dibawah, ada yang kau inginkan?" perlahan berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun kembali bangun, setelah meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kembali duduk di meja belajar, menghadapi soal-soal yang sudah menunggunya disana.

* * *

a/n: Annyeong! New author is here! :D

Udah pernah nge-post ini sampe part 11 . . Jadi saya nge-post ini cuma part 1 aja.. hehe.. sisanya bisa dilihat di blog..

visit me at cattleya(dot)blog(dot)com ! ~Promosi blog yang baru dibikin beberapa hari yang lalu~ hehe..

Soo.. mind to give some review?

thank you for reading :D


End file.
